


A Dark Sides Christmas

by jaqueass



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqueass/pseuds/jaqueass
Summary: Deceit struggles not having Virgil with the group for Christmas for the first time.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	A Dark Sides Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to write the next chapter of Discovery. For now, have this thing my friend made me write. Merry Christmas!!

He was still in his room, unable to enjoy the frankly grotesque Christmas festivities Remus had laid out for the day. It was the first time Virgil wasn't here with them, and while the atmosphere was off, Remus still wanted to celebreate like the years before. Deceit, however, was still curled up in bed, not even bothering to get dressed outside of the usual boxers he wore to bed each night. Remus couldn't take that anymore, deciding to go check on him.

He knocked on the door after realising the door was locked. "Snake Boy, do you wanna come out now? The rats are getting fiesty." There were slight sounds of movement, then the door opened to reveal Deceit, only in a nightshirt, his hair an absolute mess and his eyes red and filled with tears that hadn’t fallen yet.

“You look like shit,” Remus commented.

“Thanks,” Deceit hissed. He turned to close the door when Remus grabbed his forearm.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Dee.” He tried to be sympathetic, unsure if it worked.

Deceit sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “You know why. I just want to be alone.”

“At least fucking talk about it instead of jerking off your depression boner in your room!”

“It’s Virgil, okay!?” The tears in his eyes started to fall. “He’s even abandoning us now, after all the good Christmases we’ve had together! Instead of being here he’s off with those stupid Light Sides!” He fell into Remus’ arms, who held him close as he cried on his shoulder.

“Well, he’s pretty much grown now, and from what I saw he seems happier there.” Remus tried to reason. “Maybe it’s for the best if he has a break from us, at least for this year.”

Deceit was silent for a bit, clearly thinking. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He wiped his tears away. He smiled a small bit, comforted by the thought of Virgil being happy and having fun like he did as a younger side.

“That’s the two-dicked bastard I know and would definitely fuck!” Remus half joked, making Deceit laugh a little. “Now come into the living room, I got A Christmas Carol and good old Knife Monopoly set up in there!”

“Which Christmas Carol?” Deceit asked, knowing it wasn’t one of the pure ones.

“The Robert Zemeckis one,” Remus answered. 

“Of course.”

  
~•~•~•~  
  


Virgil needed a bit of a break from the action to recharge. Everyone understood this and allowed him the time. He wandered into his room and looked through a long forgotten drawer and found a small framed picture. He stood in the center, a bit embarrassed but smiling slightly with happiness in his eyes. Remus had his arm over his shoulder tightly, messing up his hair with a wide and mischievous smile. Deceit stood close, calm and caring, looking at the two lovingly. They all wore themed sweaters.

Virgil looked at the picture with nostalgia, unsure whether it was the good kind or the bad. He really did miss them, suddenly regretting not being there today. He went to his desk, grabbed one of the Christmas cards he borrowed from Patton, and began to write.

_Sorry I missed Christmas with you this year. I’ll try to make it next year. Hope you don’t miss me too much._

_~Virgil_


End file.
